


Everything Natasha Loves (and hates) about Maria Hill

by Fangirl_fanatic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Natasha Romanov, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Maria Hill, Maria Hill Feels, Natasha Romanov Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 14:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_fanatic/pseuds/Fangirl_fanatic
Summary: Natasha loves the way Maria kisses. The way her tongue runs smooth on her lips as she begs for more. How she kisses slow, kisses hungrily, kisses for all its worth. And on Sunday mornings when they have all the time in the world, Maria still doesn't waste a moment before capturing her lips. The way Maria kisses is Natasha's favorite.





	1. Everything Natasha Loves (and hates) about Maria Hill

Natasha loves the way Maria kisses. The way her tongue runs smooth on her lips as she begs for more. How she kisses slow, kisses hungrily, kisses for all its worth. And on Sunday mornings when they have all the time in the world, Maria still doesn't waste a moment before capturing her lips. The way Maria kisses is Natasha's favorite. 

Natasha hates how Maria leaves clothes on the floor. Will run them through the wash and fold them into neat stacks before depositing them onto the ground. She'll discard clothes before bed and leave them there until she needs them again. She steps over all the stacks before work and chooses one from the closet, sealing its fate to life on the floor. And Natasha hates it but she leaves the clothes where they are because Maria swears up and down that she has a system. Every Sunday — as a new week starts — she'll pick up all her clothes, wash the few dirty ones, and put the rest away into their temporary spots in the drawer. 

Natasha loves how Maria cooks. She almost never uses a recipe, insisting that she do it the way her Granny taught her. She adds a dash of this and a pinch of that, never repeating the same process twice. She wrinkles her nose in concentration as soft music plays in the background. And when Natasha offers to help, Maria will usher her away with a kiss on the cheek and a hand on her back. Never will she let Natasha do the dishes, instead cleaning up as she goes. The food she cooks is like heaven on Earth but Natasha thinks it's not nearly as amazing as Maria herself. 

Natasha hates how Maria talks with her mouth open. She's polite, having manners instilled in her from a young age. But when she catches up with Natasha over dinner, her excitement gets the best of her and she opens her mouth excitedly. Often, she covers her mouth with one hand but continues to talk, eyes lighting up as she does. She'll blabber on and on as she talks with Natasha, too caught up in what they're talking about to remember what's polite and what's not. It's not graceful, it's not cute, but it's Maria. 

Natasha loves Maria's hair. Often, she'll wake up with a mouthful of it because God, it's gotten long and it's thick and it gets everywhere. And when Maria rolls out of bed in the morning, her hair sticks out in ten different directions and it takes her almost half an hour just to brush out all the knots. When she comes home at night, her hair is frizzy and not nearly as neat as it was when she'd left for work. But it's also the softest thing Natasha's ever felt and she loves tangling her fingers in it as they kiss. 

Natasha hates the way Maria brushes her teeth. She does it before she eats, cleaning her teeth thoroughly and making sure to use mouth wash after. Then, and only then, will Maria eat breakfast. She claims it's the way she was taught as a child but Natasha hates it all the same as she ruins her minty fresh breath with a cup of coffee and oatmeal. Sure, it's a small thing but Natasha thinks it's just entirely wrong.

Natasha loves the way Maria moves. Her motions are fluid, smooth like the stones at the bottom of a river. She moves like she knows what she’s doing, always self-assured. And even when Maria’s confidence wavers, she moves with an air of power around her. Even when they lay in bed, Maria moves like she’s got the entire world backing her as she traces patterns into Natasha’s skin. She doesn’t hesitate, doesn’t stutter and Natasha loves her for it. 

Natasha hates how reckless Maria is. She’s passionate, dives headfirst into everything she does even if it might get her killed. Natasha thinks sometimes that Maria has never once thought before she lets words come out of her mouth, not putting a filter on the thoughts that flow out. Sometimes, Maria takes risks. Risks that aren’t worth their consequences — at least, not to Natasha — but she stands behind her anyway as Maria does something stupid. Always there to offer a helping hand if it’s needed. 

Natasha loves Maria. She loves her rough edges and her sharp words. All her freckled skin and twinkling eyes. The way she snorts every time she laughs and hides a smile behind her hand when she’s not supposed to be laughing. How she knows the rules backwards and forwards but sometimes ignores them anyway. Even how Maria collects every lucky penny off the street despite claiming she doesn’t believe in superstitions. 

Natasha loves Maria, plain and simple.


	2. Everything Maria Loves (and hates) about Natasha Romanov

Maria loves the way Natasha sleeps. How she’ll curl into Maria’s side with one hand tangled into her hair and the other resting on her stomach. Her face always looks so peaceful, like it belongs to a different person, one who doesn’t carry the weight of the world on her shoulders. And sometimes her face will contort into pained expressions as she relives her worst moments. And every time it hurts Maria to have to wake her but she does anyway because she can’t stand to let Natasha be tortured by her dreams. 

Maria hates Natasha’s handwriting. It’s absolutely chicken scratch, the kind of handwriting you’d expect from a busy doctor or a tired preschooler. It’s wobbly and usually only half-complete, leaving letters backward or unformed. She’ll leave notes that Maria sometimes finds impossible to read and all their grocery lists have to be translated. While Maria has come to recognize and understand her handwriting, it’s still hard to associate the mess of words to something as graceful as Natasha. 

Maria loves to watch Natasha dance. Her face is oftentimes blank as she moves to the music, but Maria can see the concentration in her eyes. It’s elegant and graceful, her posture perfect but also lighter than it is when she’s holding everything together. Natasha translates what she’s feeling into choreography as she moves across the floor. The way she dances isn’t rushed and it one of the few moments where Natasha isn’t worrying about what comes next. It took several years and a lot of trust for Natasha to let Maria see her dance but it sure was worth the wait. 

Maria hates how Natasha’s jokes sometimes. How she does it to deflect from the problem at hand. And it’s always in the most inappropriate of time but Natasha doesn’t care. How she laughs at her own expense because avoiding her feelings is sometimes worth the hit to her ego. And sometimes her jokes borderline flirting and it infuriates Maria when people use it to their advantage. But Natasha is loyal, she’s fateful till the end and Maria trusts her to know when to stop. 

Maria loves how Natasha speaks. She annunciates every syllable perfectly, not a hint of her Russian roots. But when she’s tired, all curled up in bed, her accent becomes more prominent and Maria swoons every time. Natasha talks with an intelligence Maria admires but she also speaks so that even the uneducated can understand what she’s saying. Her voice is smooth, is deeper when she’s angry and huskier when she’s nervous. Her confidence in her words almost never wavers but when it does, Maria loves the words all the same. 

Maria hates Natasha’s job. It’s risky, puts her in danger nearly every day. Every time something bad happens, Natasha is in the thick of it. She will often come home beaten within an inch of her life and Maria wonders if they could find a replacement. But she knows Natasha loves what she does, it gives her a sense of purpose that Maria wouldn’t dare take away. And Maria also knows it’s hypocritical because her job is almost just as risky, but she hates it all the same. 

Maria loves watching Natasha get ready in the morning. How she’ll crawl out of bed, slowly because she doesn’t want to leave but does anyway. She’ll throw on an outfit without much thought, sometimes it’s Maria’s clothes and not her own. And when Natasha does her makeup, it’s quick and simple but she focuses so hard that her tongue sticks out. When she puts on her shoes, she does it while standing and nearly falls flat on her face every time. But then she has to leave and Maria has to watch her go. 

Maria hates the way Natasha treats herself. How she acts like she matters less, risks more than she should because she’s trying to make up for past mistakes. And she trains to the brink of exhaustion, harder than any other person on her team because that’s how she was taught. Natasha forgets to eat, is too busy worrying about everybody else to take the time to care for herself. Often times, Natasha is running on sheer willpower as she comes home and all but collapses into Maria’s arms. And Maria catches her. 

Maria loves Natasha. She loves how her eyes look different in the sun and the three little freckles she has on her nose. How her crimson red hair is even wavier in the mornings and when she looks like a drowned rat after she showers. The way she gestures wildly when she’s confused and how she taps her foot along to any music she hears. How she purses her lips to stop from smiling but it doesn’t work because everybody knows what she’s trying to hide. And, even when Natasha has had the worst day imaginable, she makes sure to kiss Maria on the cheek every night before they go to bed. 

Maria loves Natasha, plain and simple.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear any feedback you have! Thanks for reading!


End file.
